Imperial Intelligence
-={INFORMATION}=- The Imperial Intelligence was formed in 2,106 ABY, starting out with Grand Moff Jack as the leader of the Imperial Intelligence, the Minister of Imperial Intelligence as Darth Anjola. The Imperial Intelligence had formed Proxy droids and HK droids to eliminate all hostilities against TWSE. The Imperial Intelligence was made to do infiltrating other Republics, Orders, and Empires and to eliminate all rebellions and hostilities against the Empire. Only the Elite will be chosen for Imperial Intelligence, Failure will not be tolerated. -={INFO FOR RANKS}=- Trainee: -Must follow all orders from higher ranks, may not command -Must attend training's in order to become an Agent Initiate: -Must follow all orders from higher ranks, may not command -Must receive a promotion from a Veteran+ Agent Tier 1: -Must follow all orders from higher ranks, may not command -Must receive a promotion from a Veteran+ -Must have accomplished one Assassination Agent Tier 2: -Must follow all orders from higher ranks, may not command -Must receive a promotion from a Veteran+ -Must have accomplished 2 Assassinations Agent Tier 3: -Must follow all orders from higher ranks -May command all below rank -Must receive a promotion from a Trainer+ -Must have accomplished 4 Assassinations _________________________________________________ After this ranks, you achieve either Operative or Sniper, the Snipers are involved in assassinations, bounties, and missions, the Operatives are involved in missions, spying, and bounties on rare occasions. _________________________________________________ Sniper: -Must follow all orders from higher ranks, may command all below rank -Must receive a promotion from a Head Trainer+ -Must have gotten 100,000 credits Operative: -Must follow all orders from higher ranks, may command all below rank -Must receive a promotion from a Mission Assigner+ -Must have accomplished 5 spying missions __________________________________________________ These are the head ranks: Veteran: -Must follow all orders from higher ranks, may command all below rank -Must receive a promotion from a Trainer+ Trainer: -Must follow all orders from higher ranks, may command all below rank -Must receive a promotion from a Mission Assigner+ Head Trainer: -Must be given rank by Minister of Intelligence+ -Must follow all orders from higher ranks, may command all below rank -Must have hosted 5 trainings Mission Assigner: -Must be given rank by Minister of Intelligence+ -Must follow all orders from higher ranks, may command all below rank -Must have hosted 10 trainings -May assign missions to all below rank Minister of Intelligence: -Must be Colonel+ , must have been chosen by the Director Of Intelligence -May command all ranks, excluding Emperor Director of Intelligence: -Must be General+ in TWSE -May command all ranks below -={Bounties}=- LukeSkywalkerGM = 50,000 richulover = 5,000 LordStyrax = 10,000 Xentrium = 10,000 UnsecuredLock = 20,000 Aeragon = 5,000 AnakinSkywalker3509 = 10,000 DarthMalakOR = 12,500 chrisonic = 20,000 darkangel651 = 2,500 AegonTargaryen = 50,000 maniku5 = 100,000 ArchRaider = 5,000 ISpaden = 10,000 Functionized = 1,000,000 MacheteBear = 10,000 DarthSyrinx = 10,000 Kotlerz = 1,000,000 DarthXoax = 2,000,000 Video or screenshot proof is needed, credits per person is recorded in imperial databanks. -={Missions}=- ____________________________ Spying on TNGJO, mass demoting = 75,000 ____________________________ Shutting down one Empire = 25,000 Shutting down two Empire's = 50,000 Shutting down three Empire's = 100,000 Shutting down four Empire's = 200,000 Shutting down five Empire's = 250,000 ____________________________ Shutting down one Jedi Order / Republic = 50,000 Shutting down two Jedi Order's / Republic's = 100,000 Shutting down three Jedi Order's / Republic's = 150,000 Shutting down four Jedi Order's / Republic's = 200,000 Shutting down five Jedi Order's / Republic's = 250,000 _____________________________ Shutting down one Clone Army = 100,000 Shutting down two Clone Armies = 200,000 Shutting down three Clone Armies = 300,000 Shutting down four Clone Armies = 400,000 Shutting down five Clone Armies = 500,000 ______________________________ Shutting down JOGR(Functionized's) = 1,000,000,000 credits AND a personal stronghold with a beginner decorations pack Shutting down TSJO = 10,000,000 credits All shut down's / conquer's must follow these specified rules: 1.) All shut downs and conquer's must have this on the description "Shut down by the Warmongering Sith Empire TWSE. Join us today! Become an Imperial Commander, an Imperial Moff, a Sith Lord, a Imperial Navy Commander, a Royal Guard. The possibilities are endless? Join the most realistic and most accurate Legacy era Star Wars group today!" -={Galactic Bank}=- The galactic bank consist of a credit holder. Ask the Emperor to know your credit count. Galactic Bank being made a place. -={Galactic Market}=- Nar Shaddaa Stronghold = 1,000,000 credits Personal Basic Fighter = 100,000 credits